


Cancelled Sessions

by hbomba



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fridget, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Season/Series 03, what if sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbomba/pseuds/hbomba
Summary: Sequel to the AU “Cooler Intentions” dealing with the ramifications of the events there and further complicating them.This one kind of got out of control, too. >:)





	Cancelled Sessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junkienicky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkienicky/gifts), [Bad_bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_bear/gifts).



> This scene takes place between the kitchen scene in 3x8 and the library scene in 3x9.

Expect nothing. Live frugally on surprise.--Alice Walker 

* * *

 

It had been two days since Bridget and Franky had done the two-finger-tango in the prison’s walk-in and Bridget was doing well to avoid the inmate. That is until Franky once again had talked officer Miles into bringing her for an appointment that was cancelled the week before. But this time, instead of sending her away, Bridget let her in.

Bridget shut the door and moved smoothly to the window to close the blinds. When she turned around, Franky was standing in the middle of her office, eyebrows raised, wringing her hands in front of her.

“So you’re avoiding me, yeah?”

“Franky…” Bridget sighed.

“I just wanted to tell ya, it’s okay. It’s not like I thought we were gonna be a forever thing.”

She smiled at Franky’s openness.Truth was, Bridget wasn't opposed to trying something a bit more serious than five minutes of bliss in the walk-in but she also didn’t want to get Franky’s hopes up or let her down. Life had let her down enough, already, Bridget couldn’t add her name to the list of people that had fucked Franky over, too.

“Franky… what we did…”

Franky rolled her eyes. “Spare me the it-was-a-mistake speech.”

“Okay,” Bridget motioned toward the arm chairs but Franky crossed her arms and planted her feet. “What if I told you I didn’t regret it?”

Franky’s smile went nuclear. “I knew it.” She stepped toward the psychologist, hands open at her sides.

Bridget smiled coyly. “But for the sake of your parole, we shouldn’t risk… that… again.”

“Don’t be so hasty,” Franky moved closer to her.

Bridget leaned back on her desk. “Franky, we need to talk.”

“I told ya before, I prefer action.” Franky grinned and reached across the distance for her hands. Twining their fingers, reminiscent of that day in the kitchen. It was a surprisingly shy move for the cockiest inmate in H-block. Her next move, however, wasn’t. Backing Bridget against her desk, Franky leaned in to kiss her.

Bridget didn’t move to accept or reject her advance and Franky crossed the last few inches to her lips. She kissed her so softly and Bridget thought she was going to evaporate into the ether and blow away.

“Franky…” she sighed when they parted.

Franky groaned and backed away, plopping into the far armchair. “So if you didn’t regret it, did you enjoy yourself?” She could barely control the grin that spread unchecked across her face. Her dimpled cheeks and squinting eyes made Bridget shake her head and suppress her own smile.

“I thought that was apparent.”

“What did you want to talk about?” Franky grinned again at her own inside joke.

“Franky, we can’t be so careless.”

Franky grunted. “Gidge, it’s okay. My lips are zipped.” She motioned to her mouth, miming tossing away the key.

Bridget smiled softly. “I trust you, I do, but if the parole board gets wind of the rumors, much less what we did in the cooler, they’ll disregard my entire recommendation.”

Franky stood and wiped her palms on her trackpants, moving in front of Bridget, she lifted Bridget’s hands. “Yeah, I got it.” She tugged on Bridget’s hands.

“Franky…” Her plaintive whine was not a protest. In fact, she was eager to be in Franky’s orbit again, so when Franky leaned in close and kissed her again, she had a hard time remembering why she wasn’t all-in.

“Tell me you haven’t thought about me and I’ll go right now.” Franky’s lips were against Bridget’s ear, her hands at the psychologist’s hips.

When Bridget did not reply, Franky kissed her again. They stumbled back against the desk and Franky lifted her up onto it. Her kisses were hotter, wetter now and Bridget was overwhelmed by her. She was firm, but not rough with her and Bridget enjoyed the feeling of her skirt, inching up her thighs as Franky kissed her neck.

“Franky,” she moaned quietly as Franky pushed between her legs. She knew they shouldn’t be together again, at least not until they were outside of Wentworth, and yet…

Franky pushed her skirt over her rear and pulled her panties down and before she knew it Franky was kissing her breast on her way down her body. It wasn’t long before she was kneeling in front of the desk. She kissed the inside of her thighs softly before moving to her core. Bridget tensed as Franky covered her with her mouth.

“Oh, fuck!” She breathed. Bridget’s hands were in her shaggy hair as her head moved against her.

Franky’s hands squeezed her rear as her mouth continued to stroke Bridget’s center. Once again she was overcome by her own excitement, gripping the edge of the desk, Bridget’s white knuckles trembling as Franky pleasured her.

She was aware of the dangers of fucking a prisoner on her desk, and if she were being honest, there was never another time she’d even considered it, but Franky Doyle’s gravity kept her coming back for more. The sloppy sex they had in the walk-in had been on her mind since it happened. It kept her wet and even if she didn’t plan on fucking her, she was ready for their meeting.

Bridget’s hips began to move as her hands mussed Franky’s hair again. She looked down her body, catching green eyes looking back up at her, her stomach somersaulting as her eyes closed again. She bit her lip to smother the moan that escaped when Franky slid a finger inside.

“Franky…” She breathed, arching against her, hips undulating Bridget’s need. It was only a few more moments before her climax shook her core. Covering her mouth with the back of her hand, Bridget trembled silently above her inmate lover.

Franky withdrew slowly and stood, pulling Bridget against her. Bridget’s breathing returned to normal, her eyes opening as Franky’s hands cupped her face, and when Franky kissed her, she tasted herself. Pulling away, Franky bit her bottom lip and grinned. “Be still my heart.”

Bridget shimmied her skirt down her hips and slipped down off the desk. “That wasn’t what I had in mind when I said we should be more careful.”

“Can’t blame a girl--I’ve been wanting to do that for months.” Franky said, scooping up Bridget’s panties from the floor and handing them to her.

Bridget smirked and glanced at the clock on the wall, their session time was running out, the officer would be knocking on her door soon and Bridget hadn’t yet said what she needed to say.

“Franky, let’s be real for a moment, yeah?” Bridget leaned onto the desk as if it were a touchstone.

“Nothing about that seemed fake to me, Gidge.” Franky grinned again.

“I’m serious, Franky.” Franky held up her hands in mock-surrender. “I want to see you get out of here.”

“But do you want to see me when I get out of here? That is the real question.”

Bridget smiled. “You need to focus on your parole.”

Franky laughed but Bridget could tell her answer had wounded her. “That’s noncommittal.”

“That’s what you want? A commitment?” Bridget asked in disbelief. Had she really misread Franky Doyle so badly? She figured her for the type that took a steady like Kim Chang to have a loyal fuck on the hook in prison but she never considered how different her life looked before incarceration. Franky’s charm and natural charisma had attracted Bridget so it most likely worked for her on the outside, too.

“No!” Franky sputtered. “I just wanna see you outside of this place and see where it goes.”

Bridget chuckled. “If our past two meetings are any indication, I know where it’s gonna go.”

“And would that be so bad?” Franky moved in close to the psychologist and took her hands in her own.

She had a point. Bridget couldn’t deny that her dalliances with Franky were pleasurable. In fact, she wasn’t sure she’d ever been so satisfied so quickly. Smiling, Bridget took Franky’s face in her hands. “Of course not, but we have to get you out of here first,” she said, before placing a soft kiss on Franky’s lips.

And like all sessions ended at Wentworth, the soft knock on the door signaled the officer was ready to escort the Franky back to H-block. Bridget held the fistful of her panties behind her back as she leaned against her desk, putting some distance between their bodies before the door opened and officer Miles motioned for Franky to follow her.

She smiled at Bridget on her way out and officer Miles pulled the door shut behind them. It was an abrupt ending to a conversation that needed more tending, but Bridget had done her best after once again falling to Franky’s charms. She stepped into her underwear and straightened her skirt, secretly thanking the fashion gods that she had worn it. Franky was full of surprises and Bridget was beginning to enjoy being the benefactor of them.


End file.
